Asi es el Amor
by laura18pm
Summary: ...le voy a decir lo que siento por el, que tanto podría perder, es el momento de decirle, de decirle que……LO AMO...
1. Cap 1: La Desición

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

Capítulo 1: La Decisión 

_Me armaré de valor y le diré, le diré lo que siento por el desde hace tantos años. Nos conocíamos desde que éramos pequeños y ahora, ahora le voy a decir lo que siento por el, que tanto podría perder, es el momento de decirle, de decirle que……LO AMO_

Ese fue el pensamiento con el que cierta chica se levantó una mañana y claro no era cualquier mañana. Se podría decir que era el comienzo del final de semestre, comenzaban los exámenes finales y solo quedaban dos semanas para terminar las clases y comenzar las tan esperadas vacaciones de verano.

Se tomo todo su tiempo en arreglarse, quería lucir especialmente hermosa, para que cierto chico en especial lo notara. Decidió dejar su cabellos suelto, ponerse una falda, ni tan larga ni tan corta, era el largo exacto para mostrar lo suficiente y para dejar lo demás a la imaginación y una blusa ligera que se amoldaba finamente a su hermoso cuerpo.

Decidió también tomar un desayuno ligero, estaba bastante nerviosa y no quería que su estomago le jugara una mala pasado. Pero estaba decidida, tenía 18 años estaba por culminar el primer semestre de la universidad y sabía que ya tenía varios pretendientes a su alrededor, así que no tenía nada que temer o por lo menos eso creía ella.

Tomo su bolso y salió a toda velocidad de su casa, eran las 7:15 a.m. y la primera clase, junto con el primer examen final de la semana, era a la 8:00 a.m. Al llegar a la universidad se consiguió con sus mejores amigas, a las cuales conocía de toda la vida.

- Hola chicas! Creí que iba a ser la primera en llegar, pero ya veo que me ganaron – Dijo al llegar donde se encontraban su amigas.

- Jajaja, no te creas, decidimos llegar más temprano para repasar antes del examen – comentó una de las muchachas.

- Oye, por cierto hoy estas diferente, te ves muy linda, piensas declarártele a alguien? – dijo otra de las chicas con un tono un tanto picaron.

- Ha… yo! No! como creer solo quería cambiar un poco. – hay dios será que me pasé con la ropa, esto es un error!

_En ese momento lo único que podía pensar era que todo había sido un error y la pena comenzaba a embriagarme, di gracias en ese momento por haber decidido comer poco en la mañana._

- Hay no le hagas caso, te ves preciosa, me parece muy bien que quieras cambiar de estilo de vez en cuando.

El comentario final de su amiga la hizo sentir realmente mejor y logró recuperar el valor, para hacer lo que tenía pensado desde la mañana.

- Chicas falta diez minutos para el examen mejor vamos yendo al salón.

Se encaminaron las tres al aula y entonces lo vio, a él caminando como siempre con su mejor amigo. Ambos eran de los chicos más populares del curso, uno por lo serio y por su carácter un tanto frívolo, calmado y misterioso y el otro por ese temperamento alocado y simpatía que a todos lograba agradar. Sí, son mejores amigos y de los chicos mas bellos del curso.

- Hey! Sasuke, Naruto, a la salida del examen nos encontramos en el cafetín – Le gritó una de mis amigas al verlos.

Entonces solo por un momento nuestras miradas se cruzaron, no pude evitar sonrojarme y que me temblaran las piernas, podría afirmar que notó mi cambio ya que vi formarse media sonrisa en su rostro, y digo media porque no pude soportar la pena y volteé la mirada a otro lado, cortando el contacto visual.

- Tsk, claro lo que tú digas – dijo Sasuke, como siempre, indiferente.

- Claro que si, allá nos encontramos – respondió Naruto, como siempre, muy alegre.

- Muévete Usuratonkachi, que llegaremos tarde a nuestro examen.

- No me lo recuerdes que no estudié mucho.

- Eso no me sorprende de ti.

En ese momento nos separamos, ellos entraron a su salón y nosotras al nuestro. Durante el examen tuve que hacer un esfuerzo mental por olvidarme del encuentro que acabábamos de tener y concentrarme en el examen, que al final no estaba tan complicado. Conseguí terminarlo poco antes de las diez así que decidí entregar y salir del salón, dejando a mis amigas todavía resolviendo las preguntas.

Decidí aprovechar los veinte minutos con los que contaba, antes de nuestro encuentro en el cafetín, para pensar en lo que le diría. Deambulé un rato por los corredores, sin prestarle atención a nada, ni a nadie, perdida en mis pensamientos. Hasta que de pronto choqué torpemente con alguien, quién hábilmente me tomó de la cintura, evitando así lo que de seguro habría sido una penosa caída.

- OH! Disculpa, no te vi venir estaba perdida en mis… Naruto!

- Tranquila no te preocupes y que bueno que te encuentro, quería preguntarte algo…

Gracias por leer! xD


	2. Cap 2: La Verdad

Hola, aquí les traigo la continuación espero les guste!!!

*

*

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

*

*

*

*****

***  
**

Capítulo 2: La Verdad 

No lo podía creer, de toda la gente con la que pudo haberse cruzado, tenía que ser justamente él.

_Y ahora que voy a hacer_, por mi mente no cruzaba idea alguna ni pensamiento, más allá de sus hermosos ojos azules mirándome y sus manos sosteniéndome. Hasta que el sonido de su voz me sacó de mis cavilaciones_._

- Hinata, me estas escuchando.

- Ha…si…claro! Querías preguntarme algo – _preguntarme algo, que será? Ahora es el momento, tengo que decirle_. – Naruto yo también quería preguntarte algo, bueno mas bien decirte algo. – dijo Hinata sonrojándose un poco.

-Ok, pero primero yo. – en ese momento la soltó. – Verás, este, quería preguntarte, como Sakura y tú son tan amigas, quería saber si a ella le gusta alguien, ya sabes, alguien en especial.

_Oh no, Oh no, Oh no, esto no me puede estar pasando. No lo puedo creer a él le gusta Sakura, y ahora que hago? _

Instintivamente Hinata bajó la mira, ya que no podía ni quería verlo a los ojos y visto que no podía salir corriendo, decidió armarse de valor y responderle.

- Sinceramente, creo que sí hay alguien, pero nosotras no hablamos mucho de esas cosas. Deberías preguntarle a Ino, ella puede que te ayude mucho más que yo.

- Hinata, te encuentras bien – Naruto trato de tomar el cara de Hinata para verla a los ojos. Ella en cambio se alejó, antes de que pudiera hacerlo.

- Si, estoy bien, ya sabes los exámenes, si me disculpas tengo que hacer algo, me tengo que ir. – _Salir corriendo eso era todo lo que quería._

- Hinata, espera un momento a donde vas.

Ya eran las diez de la mañana y estaban saliendo todos de los exámenes.

- Uzuratonkachi, allí estas, porque saliste tan rápido del examen – la mano de su amigo lo detuvo antes de que pudiera emprender la tarea de seguirla.

- Es que respondí lo que me sabía y entregué. Oye, no viste por donde se fue Hinata?

- ¿Qué?, no se supone que nos vamos a encontrar con Ino y ellas en el cafetín. – le respondió Sasuke algo extrañado, por la pregunta.

- Tienes razón, capaz iba para allá, mejor vamos yendo.

- Tsk… Claro.

Se dirigieron los dos al cafetín de la facultad y en el trayecto se consiguieron con uno de sus nuevos y más extraños amigos. Un chico llamado Sai, el cual no parecía comprender muy bien lo que es la dinámica social de un grupo. Sin embargo se llevaban muy bien.

Ya en el cafetín solo se encontraban Ino y Sakura, hablando.

- Sakura, no sabes a donde habrá ido Hinata, habíamos quedado en vernos aquí.

- Pues no, no la vi en todo el camino, que raro, le habrá pasado algo? – le respondió Sakura algo preocupada.

En ese momento estaban llegando los tres chicos al cafetín y buscaban entre las mesas a Ino y a las demás chicas.

- ¿Dónde están? Alguno de ustedes las ven – pregunto Sasuke bastante fastidiado de tener que buscarlas.

- Si! Allá esta Sakura – dijo Naruto bastante contento de verla.

- Mmm, Naruto porque te sonrojas cuando la vez - preguntó Sai bastante interesado por conocer su respuesta.

- Queeee!!!, claro que no me sonrojo, solo les estoy diciendo que están por allá. – La pregunta de Sai solo provoco que se sonrojara aún más, así que decidió ir de una vez a donde a encontraban.

- En serio Naruto, si tanto te gusta deberías decirle y ya. No veo cual es el problema. – le comentó Sasuke.

- Claro, eso lo puedes hacer tú, que traes locas a más de medio curso y la otra mitad no pierde oportunidad de mirarte. En cambio para mi no es tan fácil, además Sakura es diferente.

- En eso, puede, que tengas razón.

- ¿Qué, cómo dices? – Naruto miró extrañado a Sasuke por su respuesta.

Cuando llegaron a la mesa Sakura recibió a los chicos con una gran sonrisa, a lo que Sasuke no pudo evitar mirarla.

- Oigan chicos, no han visto a Hinata, se supone que ella también vendría. – preguntó Ino.

La pregunta hizo que Naruto cayera en cuenta de que debió haberla seguido en la mañana después de su conversación.

- Mmm, creo que Naruto estuvo hablando con ella antes. – le dijo Sasuke dirigiéndose a Sakura.

- Si?, no te dijo a donde iba o si no iba a venir- preguntó Sakura, desviando la mira que le estaba dirigiendo Sasuke.

- Si estuve con ella, pero en un momento dijo que tenía que hacer algo y se fue. No la seguí, porque pensé que vendría para acá.

- Bueno, no creo que le allá pasado nada malo sino ya nos habríamos enterado – dijo Sai provocando las miradas entre extrañadas y molestas de sus amigos.

- No se puede negar que lo que dice tiene sentido, así que mejor no nos preocupemos. Tenemos otra clase a la una y conociendo a Hinata no faltará. – respondió Ino.

- Tienes razón. – respondió Naruto, quién todavía estaba pensando a dónde podría haber ido.

Todos decidieron quedarse a almorzar hay, para luego ir a la clase que tenían a la una, que por suerte no era un examen.

* * *

En otra parte de la facultad se encontraba cierta peliazul de cabellos largos, llorando.

-Como pude ser tan tonta, sniff, como pude creer que realmente lograría hacer que se interesara en mí. – _lo sabía, lo sabía y de todas formas creí que si le decía que lo quería y cambiaba un poco me notaría, pero no, no es así. Él se interesa en Sakura, como no me di cuenta._ – Tonta, tonta, tonta, sniff, sniff

- Yo no creo que seas nada de eso que estas diciendo. – dijo un chico que salió, literalmente, de la nada.

Hinata se percató entonces que había estado siendo observada y trato de limpiarse las lágrimas lo más rápido que pudo.

- Vamos Hinata no te apenes por eso, toma. – y gentilmente le extendió un pañuelo.

*

*

*

*

Gracias por leer!

Como se habrán dado cuenta ya estoy empezando a develar a los personajes.

Espero les alla gustado pronto subiré el próximo capitulo

Acepto comentarios, Besos xD


	3. Cap 3: Le Gustas a Alguien

Hola, aqui les traigo el capitulo 3 un poco mas largo que los dos anteriores, ya que debo decirles que he agarrado una gripe horrible, que me tiene medio muerta. Además que la semana que viene tengo parciales de la universidad, así que les informo que voy a tardar un poco en publicar la continuación, pero no se preocupen porque no sera un tiempo muy largo jejeje.

Como siempre les digo espero lo disfruten, besos xD!

*

*

*

*

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

*****

*****

***  
**

Capítulo 3: Le Gustas a Alguien 

No sabía cuanto tiempo había estado siendo observada, ni que tanto de lo que dijo habría escuchado, pero después de lo ocurrido en la mañana con Naruto poco le importaba todo lo demás y "los demás".

- Kiba-kun!, sniff, que haces hay, sniff, gracias.

- El que hago aquí no es importante, lo que importa es que me digas porque estas llorando. No creo que sea por los exámenes, tú eres muy buena estudiante. Así que más bien debería preguntar, por quién estas llorando. – dijo Kiba entre interesado y molesto ya que no le gustaba para nada ver a una mujer llorar y mucho menos a ella.

- Ha…a… sniff, por nada, por nadie, no importa – logró responderle un poco apenada y mucho mas calmada.

- Por favor Hinata, podría adivinar, te apuesto a que es por Naruto – en ese momento la descubrió

- Que?!?!, NO!!!, como crees, de verdad no… no es por él - le contesto ahora si muy apenada.

- Claro, lo que tú digas. Todo el mundo sabe que te gusta, menos él, por supuesto – le reprocho – Hinata, por cierto, hoy te ves muy linda y si tan solo me dieras una oportunidad…

Comenzó a decirle Kiba tratando de acercarse un poco a ella pero Hinata lo detuvo antes de que pudiera terminar lo que quería decir.

- Kiba- kun, mira la hora, ya es la una, mejor vamos al salón, sino nos van a dejar afuera. – así que ambos se encaminaron al salón

* * *

En el Cafetín

* * *

- Te digo que el examen estaba muy fácil

- Si facilísimo voy a sacar triple A

- Me parece que eso es imposible

- Sai, eso fue un sarcasmo

Sasuke, Naruto y Sai estaban hablando del examen que acababan de tener y como siempre Naruto no estaba muy seguro de haberlo aprobado mientras que Sasuke siempre decía que esta fácil.

- Oye, Sakura-chan, a ti como te fue? – le preguntó Naruto tratando de acaparar su atención.

- Pues bien, supongo, ni compararme con Hinata que lo terminó muy rápido.

- Si tienes razón, Hinata es muy inteligente.

- Chicos!, mejor vamos a clase que ya falta muy poco para la una.

- Si, vamos.

Durante todo el rato que estuvieron en el cafetín cierto pelinegro no pudo evitar mirar de vez en cuando a Sakura. Aunque la conocía desde que eran pequeños, estaba tratando de hacerse una idea de cómo es ella y solo pudo llegar a la conclusión de que es bastante molesta, siempre disculpándose por todo.

- Sasuke – lo llamo Naruto.

- Que?

- Necesito un favor tuyo, pregúntale a Sakura si esta interesada en alguien, pregúntale que piensa de mí.

- No!

- Porqué no!

- Honestamente no te entiendo, te gusta Sakura, pero estuviste todo el tiempo hablando y preguntando por Hinata.

- Sino te conociera diría, que te interesa Sakura – respondió Naruto

- Tsk, por favor, ese no es tu problema. – _Aunque no negaría que me gustaría tenerla _– pensó Sasuke.

* * *

Ya en el salón

* * *

- Vamos a sentarnos por allá

- Hey guárdenle puesto a Hinata no debe tardar – _mmm, ya es la una y no ha llegado, será que si le paso algo. _– Pensaba Naruto que comenzaba a preocuparse.

El profesor que, generalmente llegaba tarde a todas las clases, a esta si llegó temprano, la mayoría imagino que era debido a que era la ultima clase del semestre.

- Miren hay esta llegando Hinata – les avisó Sakura

- Y viene con Kiba

- Mmm, Naruto parece que si tenía que "hacer algo" y con Kiba – dijo Sasuke tratando de provocarlo.

En ese momento Naruto se había percatado de lo linda que lucía hoy, y se encontraba perdido en el mundo de sus pensamientos. De pronto sintió que no le gustaba para nada esa cercanía con Kiba, puesto que ambos se habían sentado juntos en otra parte del salón.

Entre tanto, alguien si había notado las discretas miradas que Sasuke le estaba dirigiendo a Sakura.

- Sakura, no te has dado cuenta.

- De qué?

- Como que de que, Sasuke te ha estado mirando desde el cafetín – le dijo Ino de una forma muy pícara.

- Que!!!, no como crees, eso es imposible, Sasuke solo se interesa en las chicas mas lindas y populares de la facultad, yo soy normal. – respondió Sakura muy apenada

- Bueno, como sea, el hecho es que te miraba, he incluso te esta mirando ahora.

No pudo contener la tentación y volteo la mirada haber si era cierto, si fue una buena idea o no, en ese momento no lo sabía, pero el hecho es que se encontró con la mirada fija del pelinegro, lo único que pudo hacer fue sonrojarse y voltear el rostro.

Sakura no se movió ni un milímetro el resto de la clase. Mientras que Sasuke no dejó de mirarla, no sabía porque, pero estaba deseando que Sakura se volteara nuevamente.

Entre tanto Naruto no dejaba de observar a Hinata y a Kiba, quienes estaban conversando muy amenamente. Seguía habiendo algo que le molestaba, le molestaba que hablara con Kiba y no con él, que se sentara con Kiba y no con él… Si había algo que definitivamente le estaba molestando demasiado.

Así continuó la clase, hasta que dieron las tres y el profesor dio fin a la clase anunciando el examen de la semana siguiente. Esas dos horas parecieron interminables para muchos.

- Tsk, por fin!, se termino la clase, dobe, nos vamos – dijo Sasuke

- Si, claro, un momento ya vengo – le respondió Naruto, quién salió disparado a donde se encontraban Hinata y Kiba (que ya estaban saliendo del salón).

- Oye, Uzuratonkachi, espera – _siempre tiene que ser así _– pensó dándose la vuelta para salir, pero sin querer se tropezó con alguien.

- Hay, discúlpame, estaba recogiendo mis libros y no te vi.

_Es Sakura…_

- Tsk, que molestia, no fue tu culpa, no tienes que disculparte por todo. – le dijo algo molesto.

Sakura se quedó fría en el acto sólo podía pensar en que le dijo "molestia"

- Sasuke!, cual es tu problema, no le hables así a Sakura – le respondió Ino bastante molesta por la manera en que le respondió.

- Tsk, yo me voy. – Tras decir esto salió del salón

Por otro lado Naruto logró alcanzar a Hinata y a Kiba antes de que salieran del salón.

- Hinata hoy en la mañana te fuiste tan rápido, que no me dijiste lo que me querías decir. – le dijo Naruto tratando de separarla de Kiba.

En ese momento Hinata no sabía muy bien que hacer, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, Kiba intervino.

- Tendrás que hablar con ella en otro momento, porque ahora esta conmigo y prometió acompañarme a un lugar.

- Hinata, eso es cierto.

- Ssss…si, Naruto-kun, mejor hablamos en otro momento, total no era tan importante. – tuvo que juntar todo el valor que tenia para decirle eso, mientras salía del salón con Kiba.

Muy frustrado Naruto salió del salón y caminó hasta que se encontró con Sasuke en la salida de la facultad

- Hey, teme disculpa por lo de antes.

- No importa

- Como es posible que Hinata me allá cambiado por Kiba, puedes creerlo. Oye, que te pasó antes, pude escuchar lo que le dijiste a Sakura, porque la trataste así? – preguntó Naruto preocupado por la reacción de su amigo.

- Te digo de verdad, dode, haber si te decides o te gusta Hinata o te gusta Sakura. Porqué te molesta tanto ver a Hinata con alguien?

- Y porque tu te molestas tanto queda vez que te pregunto algo de Sakura.

Los dos amigos se quedaron pensando en las palabras del otro.

Lo cierto era que ninguno de los dos podía decir con seguridad, lo que realmente sentían...

*

*

*

Gracias por leer xD

Espero sus comentarios, besos xD


	4. Cap 4: Casualidad

Disculpen el retraso, aquí tienen la conti espero les guste!!! xD

*

*

*

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

*****

*****

***  
**

Capítulo IV: Casualidad

Ambos se quedaron hay por un momento tratando de poner orden a sus ideas, pero la verdad era, que ninguno podía pensar claramente estando en la facultad.

- Teme, yo me voy, este ha sido un día largo – _necesito irme _– pensó Naruto.

- Si dobe, yo también me voy, nos vemos luego.

De esta manera se despidieron Naruto y Sasuke emprendiendo cada uno el camino, en un principio, a sus casas.

* * *

Todavía en la facultad

* * *

- Kiba-kun, gracias de verdad por lo de hoy – le dijo Hinata en verdad muy agradecida.

- Hinata, no tienes que agradecerme nada y en verdad te digo que me gustaría que me dieras una oportunidad, a demás Naruto no vale la pena.

_"¡Claro que vale la pena!"_ fue lo que pensó Hinata.

-Mmm, bueno Kiba-kun, me voy, estoy muy cansado y quiero llegar a mi casa.

- Esta bien, si quieres te acompaño.

- No gracias, quiero caminar, necesito pensar – de modo que se despidió de kiba.

- No me voy a dar por vencido tan fácil – le gritó, mientras se iba. Hinata sólo se volteó le dedico una sonrisa y siguió caminando.

* * *

En otra parte de la facultad

* * *

- Sakura como lo siento, no se que le pasó a Sasuke hoy, se comportó muy mal y mira que se lo mucho que te gusta – le decía Ino mientras salían de la facultad.

- No… no importa, tampoco es que me muero por él – "_una molestia", eso es lo que piensa de mí_ – era lo que realmente pensaba Sakura en esos momentos.

- Claro que importa. En verdad nunca creí ver a Sasuke comportarse de esa manera en frente de ninguna chica. El es tan serio y reservado, jamás lo vi alterarse de esa forma por nada y en especial por nadie.

- Mmm, bueno Ino yo me voy estoy muy cansada.

- Si, yo también me voy. Hablamos en la noche.

_Realmente eso es lo que piensa de mí, que soy una molestia. Bueno no es que crea tener alguna oportunidad con él, pero también lo que dice Ino es verdad, nunca lo vi llamar la atención por nada ni nadie y armar un escándalo sólo por tropezarse conmigo, es raro, será que si le gusto, tendré alguna oportunidad con él. Pero decirme que soy una molestia…_

En torno a eso giraban los pensamientos de Sakura, mientras caminaba increíblemente distraída a su casa. Realmente no le estaba prestando atención a nada, ni a nadie he incluso tropezó a un par de personas en el camino sin darse cuenta.

También caminando, pero no tan distraídamente, cierto pelinegro estaba tratando de poner orden a sus ideas.

_Realmente no se que pensar de ti Sakura, eres definitivamente rara o más bien diferente. No me gustan las reacciones que provocas en mí, pero tampoco me gustaría verla con nadie. Ella es diferente…_

Así continúo andando, hasta que de pronto la vio, era una casualidad o el destino la ponía nuevamente frente a él. Se encontraba deambulando realmente muy distraída, tanto que ni cuenta se daba que la luz del semáforo estaba en rojo para los peatones.

_Tsk, realmente es una molestia ni siquiera se da cuenta por donde camina. _

- No crees que es mejor mirar antes de cruzar – la tomó del brazo, evitando que cruzara.

- Sasuke, que haces aquí – _no lo puedo creer de verdad será una casualidad – _Ha… gracias.

- Mmm, me preguntó que habrás estado pensando que no te fijas ni por donde caminas – mirarla a sus ojos le pareció demasiada tentación. Entonces se le ocurrió que después de todo no es ni tan malo caer en la tentación…

En otra parte de la ciudad cierto cierto rubio hiperactivo no terminaba de decidir que hacer.

_Necesito hablar con Hinata, pero primero necesito una excusa. Tengo que saber que pasó en la mañana, que me quería decir, porque se fue con Kiba, HAAAA tengo que hablar con ella…_

Entonces se decidió y salió corriendo a la casa de Hinata, esperaba encontrarla en el camino antes de que llegara, necesitaba verla, necesitaba hablarle.

Comenzó a pensar que era demasiado tarde, ya que no la veía en ningún, empezó a creer que ya habría llegado a su casa y se ser así ya no tendría oportunidad alguna de verla hoy, debido a que su primo Neji, quién vivía con ellos, en más de una ocasión demostraba lo poco que le agradaba su presencia. Cuando ya perdía todas las esperanzas, la vio antes de doblar la última esquina antes de su casa.

_Ahora que haré, debería armarme de valor y pelear, porque él si vale la pena, pero a él le gusta Sakura, pero a ella le gusta Sasuke, no, mejor no hago nada no quiero seguir sufriendo por él…_

- HINATA!!!

_Hasta puedo escuchar su voz llamándome…_

- Hinata, espera – por fin la alcanzó

-Naruto!, eee… eres tú, que haces aquí?! – _no lo puedo creer realmente es él_

- Necesitaba hablar contigo – trataba de calmar su respiración producto de la carrera que tuvo que dar para alcanzarla – este bueno, quería preguntarte, ya que tu eres muy buena, quería saber si me podrías ayudar a estudiar para el examen de la semana que viene.

_Cree que soy buena, necesita de mí, pero… debería negarme…_

- Que dices, Hinata, me ayudas?

*

*

*

Gracias por leer!

Y como siempre les digo espero sus comentarios!!!

Besos xD


	5. Cap 5: No Digas que NO!

Hola, hola!!

Perdón por la increíble tardanza en subir la actualizaron, la verdad es que la universidad no me ha dado descanso y no es hasta ahora que tuve un chancecito para tipear la conti. Voy a tratar de hacer todo lo posible para subir la continuación lo más rápido posible xD

*

*

*

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

*****

*****

***  
**

Capítulo 5: No Digas que No!

- Entonces Hinata, que dice, si!, ¿Verdad? – _"Me tiene que decir que sí, Hinata no me rechazaría, y si lo hace… No! No lo va a hacer ella es…"_ – pero la voz de Hinata interrumpió sus pensamientos.

_"Que le digo no le puedo decir que no o si debería rechazarlo, bueno sólo es para estudiar, pero es raro que halla hecho todo el camino hasta mi casa sólo para preguntarme eso…"_

Mmm, No, Naruto

_"Queeeee, no lo puedo creer, me rechazó_" – En ese momento Naruto bajó la mirada, se sentía realmente mal y dolido, después de todo si le dijo que no.

Hinata notó su tristeza y antes de que se fuera le dijo.

- Naruto-kun, quiero decir…que hoy no puedo – y como si le hubieran pasado un suiche, Naruto volvió a su estado hiper-activo inicial.

- Dime cuando, cuando sea ,cuando tú quieras esta bien.

- Bueno el examen es la semana que viene que te parece pasado mañana, en la tarde – verlo tan contento por su causa, hizo muy feliz a Hinata. _"Bueno, es sólo para estudiar, aún así estaré con él"_

- OK!!!, pasado mañana entonces

- No te olvides de traer tus cuadernos y tus libros – le dijo Hinata para recordarle que iban a estudiar, ya que no quería ilusionarse de nuevo.

- Heeee, yo no copio mucho, pero de todas formas los llevaré – Hinata le dedicó una linda sonrisa, mientras se disponía a irse a su casa.

- Hinata un momento, de verdad quiero saber que querías decirme en la mañana – Naruto la miraba fijamente a los ojos.

En ese momento Hinata no sabía que inventarle a Naruto para salir de esta, lo amaba, sí, pero no quería enfrentarse al hecho de ser rechazada o por lo menos eso creía ella.

_"Rápido Hinata piensa en algo, cualquier cosa, que le digo…"_

- Mmm, te quería preguntar… si conocías un buen lugar para ir a comer ramen, como a ti te gusta tanto, y yo quería probar uno realmente bueno. Era sólo eso ya ves que no tenía importancia. – _"hay que tonta, no se lo va a creer"_

- En serio, Hinata

- De verdad, nunca he comido uno realmente bueno, jeje – la risa nerviosa de Hinata comenzaba a delatarla.

- Eso tiene solución, después de que estudiemos, te voy a llevar a que pruebes el mejor ramen de toda la ciudad.

- O…ok! Nos vemos entonces Naruto-kun – _"No lo puedo creer, si se lo creyó"_

- Por cierto, Hinata, hoy te ves muy linda! – le gritó Naruto mientras ella se iba.

No podía ni voltearse, no quería que viera lo sonrojada que estaba. Después de todo si se dio cuente de su cambio. Aunque de todas maneras, su mente le obligaba a acordarse de que a él le gustaba alguien más.

Naruto se sentía realmente feliz, aunque sólo fuera para estudiar, no importaba, le hacía muy feliz el que Hinata no lo rechazara. Una alegría que no había sentido por nadie…

* * *

En otra parte de la ciudad

* * *

- Entonces Sakura no me vas a decir en que estabas pensando – ambos seguían mirándose fijamente.

- Bueno, si me dices que haces por aquí, porque yo se muy bien que tu casa no esta en esta dirección – _"Muy bien Sakura te le adelantaste" – _le respondió con otra pregunta

- Tsk… no te hagas ilusiones – se acercó lentamente a ella – sólo caminaba distraído – y se alejó – entonces vi como casi te haces atropellar.

_"Y ahora que le digo"_

- Gracias, supongo, pero sólo fue un descuido.

- ¿Segura?, no me molestaría acompañarte hasta tu casa, para asegurarme que llegues completa, pero primero me tienes que decir que estabas pensando – insistió, acercándose nuevamente a ella.

- En nada sólo caminaba distaría, igual que tú – esta vez fue ella quien se alejó de él, muy sonrojada – Y no te preocupes que si voy a llegar "completa" a mi casa.

_"Que tal, se atrevió a rechazarme, muy bien, por ahora te voy a dejar ir, no vallas a creer que eres demasiado importante."_

- Como quieras, sólo estaba siendo cortés – en ese momento se voltio y emprendió el camino a su casa, dejando a Sakura atrás. Por la mente de Sasuke sólo cruzaba la idea, de que ciertamente le molestaba bastante el que lo rechazara, ya que nunca ninguna mujer lo había hecho. Pero le gustaba, ella era una tentación, que se estaba poniendo muy interesante. Su rechazo solo hizo que el pelinegro se interesara cada vez mas, convencido de que la tenía que tener.

Finalmente Sakura cruzó la calle, mientras pensaba en lo que acababa de ocurrir, no podía creer que Sasuke estuviera pendiente de ella, era evidente que la estaba mirando, aunque él dijo que sólo era cortesía. Si lo analizaba bien Sasuke se estaba comportando bastante provocativo, entonces recordó todos los rumores que decían sobre él, y se prometió a si misma que no le iba a permitir a él, el más popular, el más deseado, Sasuke Uchiha, que jugara con ella.

Con esta firme decisión, llegó a su casa y se dispuso a descansar, quería bañarse y comer algo, pero sobretodo no saber más nada de él.

* * *

Otra que también llegó a su casa muy cansada, queriendo no saber mas nada de nada ni de nadie fue Hinata, pero antes de que pudiera llegar a su cuarto cierta persona la detuvo.

- Hinata, te vi con él. Me quieres explicar que tanto hablaban - le reclamó su primo Neji.

Se armó de toda la paciencia que le quedaba para responder – Solo me estaba pidiendo que lo ayudara a estudiar – _"Ese no es tu problema"_

- Mmm, tengo que recordarte lo poco conveniente que es él para ti, no es bueno ni como amigo.

- Eso lo dices porque no lo conoces.

- Di lo que quieras, solamente aléjate de él.

Por fin, pudo llegar hasta su cuarto donde podría olvidarse de todo y descansar.

* * *

El pelinegro llegó a su casa bastante molesto, no le gustaba para nada, lo que esa "niña" de cabellos rosas, causaba en él. Era bella, sí, no podía negarlo. Pero la forma en que lo rechazó nunca había ocurrido antes, siempre era él quién rechazaba a las chicas.

Entonces decidió que iba a caer en la tentación y que si ella pretendía jugar, él también lo haría, como dicen lo que es igual no es trampa.

- Vas a ser mía Sakura – fue el pensamiento final del Uchiha, sin darse cuenta de lo mucho que podía ganar o perder en ese juego.

* * *

también llegó muy feliz a su casa, tanto que sólo pensaba en el encuentro que iba a tener con Hinata en unos días, y que después la llevaría a comer el mejor ramen de toda la ciudad. Hasta que recordó las palabras de Sasuke: "O te gusta Hinata o te gusta Sakura", ahora no sabia que pensar, sí le gustaba Sakura, siempre la ha querido, pero por otro lado con Hinata había sentido cosas nuevas y diferentes.

Será que si era cierto que le gustaba Hinata

- No!, a mí me gusta Sakura … o no…

*

*

*

Gracias por leer

Como muchos se habrán imaginado, no podía poner a Hinata a rechazar a Naruto!!!, jejeje

Espero les alla gustado

Espero por sus comentarios

Besos xD


	6. Cap 6: Salimos

**Hola, hola me imagino les sorprende que suba la continuación tan rápido jeje, es que tuve un chancecito para descansar y decidí tipearla la conti y aquí la tienen!!! xD**

* * *

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

*****

*****

***  
**

Capítulo VI: Salimos

Ya entrada la noche cierta pelirosa se disponía a acurrucarse en su cama para finalmente descansar e ir a dormir, después de un largo día en la universidad, combinado con una serie de encuentros que no lograba definir si fueron buenos. El hecho era que no conseguía dejar de pensar en él, hasta que… RIN!…RIN!, el teléfono de su cuarto suena.

- Halo

- Sakura, hola

- Ino?, y eso que me llamas a esta hora?

- Increíble que me preguntes eso, te dije antes de irnos de la facultad que te llamaría.

- Haaa! Cierto, he estado un poco distraída.

- Un poco, yo diría bastante, bueno, a lo que importa, que piensas acerca de Sai, se que es un poco callado, y raro y siempre anda cargando uno de eso libros de personalidad, pero a mí me parece lindo y bastante sexy….

Sakura conocía muy bien a su amiga y sabía perfectamente que la iba a tener largo rato en el teléfono, sin decir más que uno que otro monosílabo. Pero de pronto sintió la necesidad de contarle lo ocurrido con Sasuke, de modo que en el momento en que la dejara hablar se lo diría.

- Qué piensas Sakura?

- Bueno, sí, Sai es lindo. Lo único que te diría es que tengas paciencia él es muy diferente. – _Ahora o nunca –_ Ino te quería contar, en la tarde cuando regresaba de la facultad…

Le contó todo lo ocurrido, de Ino sólo escuchaba su respiración a través del auricular y la imaginaba, perfectamente, con la boca abierta de la impresión, por lo que le estaba contando. Cuando por fin terminó, no escucho respuesta.

- Ino! Respóndeme algo!!!

- OH, Dios, Sakura no te creo, digo, sí te creo, pero es realmente increíble, Uchiha Sasuke. Realmente te digo que tengas mucho cuidado, sabes muy bien lo que cuentan de él en la facultad, nunca ha tenido nada serio con ninguna chica y siempre termina con ellas sin considerar nada. De verdad te digo ten cuidado no me gustaría verte llorando por él.

- Mmm, claro, tienes razón y sólo te lo contaba como anécdota yo no pienso ir tras él – _lo sabía, los rumores deben ser ciertos, Ino siempre sabe todo _– Bueno me voy a dormir, estamos hablando.

- Oye, espera quería decirte, que tal si planeamos una salida de chicas, solo nosotras Hinata tú y yo.

- Claro cuando quieras, pero mañana lo cuadramos y le preguntamos a Hinata.

- Vale, te estoy llamando, besos adiós.

A la mañana siguiente, el sol salió radiante, iluminando todo el horizonte. Definitivamente iba a ser un hermoso día con un espectacular clima.

Hinata se levantó muy tarde, ya eran mas de las diez de la mañana, realmente pudo descansar y relajarse luego del largo día que paso ayer. Por fin era viernes y el único día libre que tenían de la universidad, así que decidió ponerse al día con las últimas clases y repasar, nuevamente, los temas para el último examen.

Entrada la tarde como a eso de las dos, su teléfono suena.

- Halo?

- Hinata, hola como estas, es Ino

- Hola Ino, estoy bien, gracias y eso que me llamas?

- Bueno nada que estuve hablando con Sakura ayer y quería cuadrar para hacer una salida sólo de chicas, ya sabes como en los viejos tiempos. Entonces que dices, mañana en la tardecita te parece.

- A… Ino, no puedo porque voy a estudiar con Naruto.

- Queee!, bueno puede ser en la noche.

- A… no voy a poder, porque después vamos a ir a comer ramen.

- ¡HINATA QUE BUENO! – el grito de alegría de su amiga la dejó un poco sorda – vas a tener una cita con Naruto, no importa salimos el domingo, así nos cuentas con lujo de detalle como te fue.

- No… no es una cita, s… sólo vamos a estudiar y luego a comer – estaba tan sonrojada que daba gracias a Dios que la conversación fuera por telefono.

- Claro, lo que tú digas. Entonces voy a avisarle a Sakura, besos, chau.

_Una cita con Naruto_

Realmente era eso, una cita, aunque ella se empeñara en negarlo, después de estudiar, iban a tener una cita. Este hecho sólo hizo que Hinata se pusiera más nerviosa de lo que estaba.

El resto del día transcurrió en calma, pero Hinata no dejaba de pensar en lo que podría ocurrir en el encuentro de mañana. Luego de un rato decidió dejar de pensar en eso y ya, que pasara lo que tuviera que pasar.

En casa del Uchiha

- Tsk, que aburrido estoy – dijo Sasuke sentándose en el sofá frente al televisor – _voy a llamar al Dobe haber si hacemos algo mañana._

De manera que tomó el teléfono y marcó el número de Naruto.

- Hola, Dobe

- Hai, Teme, que más

- Nada, estoy realmente aburrido, porque no hacemos algo mañana

- Teme, mañana no puedo voy a estudiar.

- ¡¿Qué!? ¿Tú?, estudiar, desde cuando tu estudias.

- Si, voy a estudiar con Hinata y luego la voy a llevar a comer ramen. QUE ESTAS INCINUANDO, CUANDO DICES QUE SI YO ESTUDIO – le reprocho, cayendo en cuenta de lo que le había dicho su amigo.

- Vaya, vaya, así que, así le dicen ahora, no? – le dijo con un tono de picardía en su voz.

- No es gracioso Teme.

- Jajaja, discúlpame, que te aproveche el estudio, después de todo necesitas pasar el examen. Y porque no, que te vaya bien con Hinata.

- Un momento y tú porque estas tan "contento", vas a salir con alguien o ya tienes en la mira a tu próxima victima.

- Tsk, algo así, igual ese no es tu problema.

- Haaa, que sospechoso que no me quieras decir detrás de quién vas.

- Naaa, Dobe, me tengo que ir, estamos hablando.

- Vale, hablamos luego – _que raro_

- Vaya, con que el Dobe, va a salir con Hinata.

_ Eso me quita un problema de encima, no debería molestarse cuando se entere._

Fue lo que pensó Sasuke luego de su conversación con Naruto, sin darse cuenta que realmente, lo que debería haber hecho es aclarar las cosas con Naruto. Puesto que seguramente pudiera tener un problema con él, por el asunto Sakura.

Después de todo nuestro rubio amigo no sabía lo que le esperaba al día siguiente. E igualmente, Sasuke tampoco sabía todo lo que estaba por ocurrir mañana…

*****

*****

**Espero les halla gustado.**

**REVIEW, REVIEW; REVIEW**

**Plis, plis necesito saber que opinan de la historia, porque estoy a punto de hacerle un cambio drástico!!!**

**Besos, gracias por leer**


	7. Cap 7: La Cita

**Hola a todos, disculpen la increíble tardanza en actualizar la historia, pero es que tuve dos semanas increíblemente horribles, llenas de examenes y de preparar la entrega final, y no tuve ningún chancecito de sentarme en la compu a tipear los capítulos.**

**Y bueno ya que estoy de vacaciones voy a poder actualizar mas seguido!!!**

*

*

*

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

*****

*****

***  
**

Capítulo VII: La Cita

_Haaa!, que bueno es dormir hasta tarde_

Se levantó cierta pelirosa, bostezando y estirándose, de su cama. Estaba realmente contenta de haber descansado tato.

- Vaya, hija ya era hora de que te levantaras, te saltaste el desayuno. ¿Quieres comer algo?

- Mamá bueno días, gracias, pero mas tarde.

- Bueno yo me tengo que ir a trabajar, hoy me toca guardia nocturna hasta mañana. Necesito que, por favor, compres un par de cosas que hacen falta para la casa, no te importa verdad.

- Claro, mamá no hay problema mas tarde voy.

- Ok. Entonces, te dejé la lista pegada en la nevera, nos vemos mañana.

La mamá de Sakura se despidió de ella dándole un beso en la frente. Sakura estaba muy acostumbrada al trabajo de enfermera de su madre, realmente la admiraba mucho y estaba habituada a pasar mucho tiempo sola en casa.

_Ni modo en la tarde iré a comprar las cosas, ahora me pondré al día con las cosas de la uni…_

* * *

En casa de los Hyuga

* * *

- Hinata-sama, voy a salir regreso en la noche, ok?

- Sí, Neji-san – _Menos mal que no va a estar, así no se encuentra con Naruto. _

Neji y Hinata, por ser primos vivían juntos. El papá de Hinata, Hiashi, generalmente no estaba en casa debido a que tenía que viajar mucho para atender el negocio familiar. Los papas de Neji, habían fallecido bastante tiempo atrás en un terrible accidente de auto, así que debido a esto vivía en casa de su tío. A parte de que, a Hiashi, le tranquilizaba que Neji estuviera en casa, sentía que su hija no estaba del todo sola y desprotegida.

Mientras se acercaba la hora de la llegada de Naruto, Hinata estaba cada vez más y más nerviosa, ya tenía toda la casa acomodada y solo le faltaba arreglarse. Así que se puso a escoger la ropa que se pondría.

Se decidió por algo bastante informal, pero llamativo, ya que luego saldrían. Se puso un vestidito azul con negro, que le realzaba de una manera muy delicada su figura, realmente se veía hermosa.

De un momento a otro escuchó el sonido del timbre. No podía creer lo puntual que llegó Naruto, y para mayor sorpresa de Hinata tría sus libros.

- Naruto-kun, Hola!, pasa.

- Hinata-chan, muchas gracias por hacer esto – Le dijo, abrazándola repentinamente.

Durante ese abrazo Naruto comenzó a sentir el olor de su cabello, la suavidad de su piel y empezó a sentir como su corazón aumentaba el ritmo de los latidos, así que se separó.

Hinata estaba increíblemente roja, casi a punto de desmayarse, así que sólo bajó la mirada.

- No…no es nada, vamos empecemos.

La siguió hasta una salita, donde se acomodaron y empezaron a estudiar. El tiempo pasaba increíblemente rápido y lo más increíble todavía, era que Naruto realmente entendía lo que le explicaba Hinata.

Al rato terminaron y comenzaron a hablar de banalidades, realmente estaban pasando un muy buen momento.

_Que hermosa se ve, es realmente linda, cuando se ríe, cuando se sonroja… es muy bella… sus ojos, su cabello, su cuerpo… QUE TE OCURRE NARUTO REACCIONA!!!, no puedes pensar así d e Hinata… pero es tan bella… por que no…_

Los pensamientos de Naruto estaban volando en esa dirección, hasta que la voz de ella lo devolvió a la realidad.

- Naruto-kun ya son las 6:30, que tal si nos vamos – _No quiero que vuelva Neji y nos encuentre aquí._

- Claro, vámonos – le respondió muy contento.

- Por cierto, a donde vamos?

- Aja!, ya verás te va a encantar.

* * *

En casa del Uchiha

* * *

_No soporto este aburrimiento, voy a salir, no importa que sea solo_ – Sasuke se decidió por ir al centro comercial, ya que tenía algo de dinero y le provocaba derrochar un poco.

* * *

En casa de la Haruno

* * *

- Bueno ya es hora, tengo que ir al centro comercial a comprar los encargos – así que Sakura, se acomodó un poco y emprendió el camino al centro comercial.

Luego de un rato de dar vueltas por las tiendas, Sakura tenía todas las cosas de la lista, así que comenzó a distraerse viendo las vidrieras y se quedó pegada a una que exhibía un lindo vestido rosado.

Sasuke también se encontraba deambulando por el centro comercial, realmente no veía nada que le interesara ni que le gustase

_Tsk, que fastidio no hay nada interesante…_

Hasta que cruzando uno de los pasillos la vio pegada a una de las vitrinas

_Mmm, eso si es interesante…_ - con una sonrisa pícara y medio maliciosa se dirigió a donde se encontraba ella.

- Si te gusta tanto te lo puedo comprar, Sakura – le susurro justo en el oído, provocando que se sobresaltara y se pusiera totalmente roja.

- DISCULPE!!! – _es Sasuke _– Sasuke-kun, e…eres tú, me asustaste – _que tonta respuesta… _- le contestó de manera nerviosa, pasándose de una mano a otra las bolsas con las compras.

- Ya me di cuenta, bueno, no me respondiste, ¿lo quieres? – le dijo acercándose lentamente a ella.

_Se me estará insinuando? –_ Q… qué cosa?

- El vestido, por su puesto, a menos de que quieras algo más – le sonreía de manera muy descarada.

_Dios!, es tan bello y… NO! Acuérdate de lo que dijo Ino._

- No!, gracias y si me disculpas, me tengo que ir.

- Vamos, Sakura – le dijo mientras le quitaba un puñado de bolsas de una mano – no seas así, déjame ayudarte, te acompaño.

- Oye!!!, devuélvemelas.

- Tsk, por favor, no seas una molestia, solo te acompaño y ya, pero si tanto te fastidia mi presencia, por mi esta bien – le dijo esto manipulando muy bien las palabras, he izo una ademan de devolver las bolsas.

_Una molestia…_

- Mmm, no, esta bien acompáñame, gracias – le devolvió un alinda sonrisa y los dos comenzaron a caminar juntos.

_Sakura, ya caíste… _- pensaba el Uchiha sin poder evitar mirarla de reojo.

* * *

- Naruto-kun, tenías razón, este lugar es realmente muy bueno, nunca me imaginé que estuviera aquí en el centro comercial.

- Verdad, yo tampoco lo creía cuando lo descubrí. Este es el mejor ramen de toda la ciudad.

Se la estaban pasando realmente muy bien juntos. De vez en cuando se cruzaban ciertas miradas diferentes y se producían pequeños silencios extraños, pero igual se la estaban pasando genial.

Comenzaba a caer la noche y era hora de regresar.

- Naruto-kun, será mejor que vallamos yéndonos.

- Si tienes razón es un poco tarde.

Caminaron juntos , hasta que Hinata vio a dos personas muy conocidas.

- Naruto-kun, no son ellos dos Sakura y Sasuke.

- Qué?!, como dices, Sakura-chan y quién? – dándose la vuelta confirmó lo que Hinata le decía.

Sakura también había visto a Hinata y a Naruto y comenzó a caminar a donde se encontraban.

- Mira, Sasuke-kun, son Naruto y Hinata

- Mmm… - _Tsk, esto si va a ser un problema_

_No entiendo que hace Sasuke con Sakura, están juntos, que significa esto!_

- Hinata-sama, hola, como estas, hola Naruto.

Ambas parejas se saludaron, mientras que Hinata y Sakura se alejaron un poco para hablar.

Naruto miraba de manera muy escrutadora a Sasuke

- Entonces dobe, que tal tu "estudio" con Hinata – le preguntó tratando de desviar su atención, cosa que no sirvió para nada puesto que Naruto sólo tenía una cosa que decirle.

- Me puedes decir que haces aquí, sólo con Sakura.

La seriedad con la que Naruto le hizo la pregunta le dejó claro a Sasuke que no podía darle largas a esa situación, tenía que decirle.

*

*

*

**Gracias por leer xD**

**Espero, que la espera alla valido la pena jeje.**

**Reviews, Reviews, Reviews

* * *

**

**Que pasará, que le responderá Sasuke a Naruto, le dirá por fin la verdad, como reaccionara Naruto ante la respueta de Sasuke, que estará pensando Hinata de todo esto.....**

**Lo sabrán en el próximo capítulo**

**Besos.**


	8. Cap 8: Nadie me Alejará de Tí

**Bueno aquí les traigo la última actulización del 2009!!!! Esta capítulo es un poco mas corto, lo concidero un poco como capítulo de transición ya que lo bueno viene en los próximos jejeje**

**FELIZ AÑO - 2010 !!!!**

* * *

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

*****

*****

***  
**

Capítulo 8: Nadie me Alejará de Tí

- Entonces, Sasuke, respóndeme. Qué haces aquí con Sakura – Naruto estaba realmente molesto, el hecho de Sasuke saliera con ella, su mejor amiga…

- Tsk, bueno tarde o temprano te ibas a enterar. Voy tras ella.

Naruto conocía muy bien a Sasuke, el era su mejor amigo, prácticamente su hermano, por eso sabía muy bien como trataba a todas las mujeres y no quería eso para Sakura. No hizo mas nada que mirarlo, una mirada acusadora y de mucha rabia. Sólo pensaba porque de todas las mujeres tenía que ser justo ella, a Sakura, su amiga. Sasuke seguía hay parado esperando por su respuesta, pero no la obtuvo, Naruto sólo se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar.

- ¿Qué?, no vas a decir nada – le reclamó Sasuke, a lo que Naruto solo se dio media vuelta y le dijo.

- Ahora estoy con Hinata y no le voy a hacer pasar un mal rato – _después arreglaremos esto_ - terminó diciendo mientras se dirigía donde se encontraban las chicas.

A cierta pelinegra no se le había escapado ni un detalle de lo ocurrido entre Sasuke y Naruto y estaba muy segura de que toda esa tensión era debido a Sakura.

- Hinata dime, como te ha ido con Naruto?! – le preguntó Sakura, sacando a Hinata de sus pensamientos.

- Amm, bien, estudiamos bastante y realmente lo entendió todo muy bien – le respondió como pudo, ya que su mente esta en la conversación de Sasuke y Naruto. Y no pudo evitar preguntarle.

- Y eso tú con Sasuke, están saliendo? – la pregunta tomó por sorpresa a la pelirosa. He incluso Hinata pudo notar el pequeño rubor que se formó en su cara.

- NO!, sólo nos encontramos y él se ofreció a acompañarme – _sólo es eso y nada más…_

- Aaa!, claro, que bueno que te acompañe – _si sólo es eso no deberías apenarte._

En ese momento Naruto llegó a donde se encontraban y se dirigió a Sakura con una mirada muy seria y acusadora.

- Sakura, ten cuidado cuando regreses a casa, por favor – el tono con que de Naruto era muy serio y Sakura entendió claramente a que se refería, pero cuando trató de responder, Naruto ya había tomado la mano de Hinata y comenzaban a caminar fuera del centro comercial.

Durante el camino a casa de Hinata, ninguno de los dos decía nada, ni siquiera se miraban, era como si toda la magia se hubiera acabado y la noche se volvió oscura y lúgubre. El ambiente de alegría y felicidad de horas antes desapareció por completo, para ser sustituido por un silencio sepulcral, en la que cada un estaba sumido en sus pensamientos.

_No lo puedo creer como me pude volver a ilusionar con él, era obvio que estaban discutiendo por ella, y pensar que la tarde que pasamos fue tan… OH NO!, ya volvió…_

Al poco rato llegaron nuevamente a casa de Hinata, sin percatarse de que cierta persona los esperaba. Bastó sólo con que estuvieran lo suficientemente cerca de la entrada para intervenir.

- HINATA!!! Me puedes decir que horas son estas de llegar, porque no me avisaste que saldrías y que demonios haces con él! – la furia de Neji era casi desmedida, al no obtener respuesta alguna, siguió – No te dije que no te quería ver con él – señaló a Naruto con un dedo y luego se dirigió a el – no te quiero ver cerca de ella lo entiendes – la mirada de Neji se volvía cada vez mas furiosa.

- Porqué no te callas y dejas que sea ella quién decida con quién quiere estar – la voz de Naruto sonaba seria y controlada – sólo me alejaré de ella cuando así lo quiera, además tu no eres nadie para darme órdenes.

- Mira Uzumaki

- Ya Basta!, por favor Naruto mejor vete, gracias por la comida – Hinata intervino con la mirada baja, poniéndose del lado de Neji.

- Pero, Hinata

- Por favor, es mejor así

Naruto se quedó atónito mirándola, pero entendió que era mejor irse, lo último que quería era causarle un problema a ella. No podía cree que una tarde que comenzó tan bien halla terminado tan mal. Pero tampoco iba a permitir que Neji le prohibiera verla, pero también estaba el asunto de Sakura y Sasuke

_-Porqué no te decides Dobe o te gusta Hinata o te gusta Sakura - _ recordó las palabras de Sasuke de unos días atrás, estas estaban dando vueltas en su cabeza.

En ese momento pudo aclarar sus sentimientos, le molestaba sobremanera que Sasuke estuviera con Sakura, pero se dio cuenta que no eran celos, sino preocupación, conocía muy bien a Sasuke y temía que le hiciera daño, a ella… su mejor amiga.

Por otro lado estaba Hinata, la tarde que habían pasado, su sonrisa, todo de ella le encantaba, lo hacía volar. Entonces recordó las palabras de Neji y la furia lo invadió.

_No voy a permitir que nadie me aleje de ti! HINATA…_

* * *

Sasuke de una manera extrañamente caballerosa acompaño a Sakura hasta su casa. Estos dos tampoco hablaron mucho en el trayecto, pero el ambiente era distinto. La pelirosa no sabía como responder ante los gestos de Sasuke. Mientras que el decidió dejar un momento de lado lo ocurrido con Naruto.

Ambos se quedaron parados frente a la puerta de entrada de la casa de Sakura.

_Debería invitarlo a entrar?. Mmmm, no creo que sea buena idea…_

Sasuke hizo ademán de devolverle las bolsas y ella las tomó produciéndose entre ellos un roce leve. En eso momento Sakura levantó lentamente la mirada hasta que se encontró con los ojos azabaches de él.

Se miraron por un segundo y en un impulso que ninguno de los dos previno sus labios se unieron en un beso.

Un beso diferente… un beso dulce y … delicado.

*

*

*

Gracias por leer

Adelantos: que significará para Sasuke este beso? - Qué pasará ahora entre Naruto y Hinata, ahora que Naruto sabe lo que siente por ella.... - **proximamente xD**


End file.
